A White Day Special
by HarukiLurantis
Summary: A short cute, romantic story between our cute and adorable idol, Izumi Mitsuki and my oc, Megumi Fumiko (a girl with long silver hair and violet eyes). An Idolish7 Fanfiction.


**A** **White Day Special An Idolish7 Fanfiction For Mitsuki 7/14**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Izumi Mitsuki, age 22**

 **Megumi Fumiko, age 21**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Idolish7. Only my oc, Megumi Fumiko and story plot belongs to me.**

 ** _Let the story unfold….._**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

 ** _At The Takanashi Production Office_**

 _ **Idolish7** and their manager, **Tsumugi Takanashi** were minding their own business in the office as it was day off for them, since it is **White Day**._

 _It is the day when the boys return something to the girls._

 _And it is a month after **Valentine's Day**._

 _ **Izumi Mitsuki** was practically staring at a blank piece of paper in front of him on the desk._

 _"Argh!!!!! Why can't I think of anything!?", he shouted, loud enough for his younger brother, **Iori Izumi** to hear._

 _Knowing how loud Mitsuki can shout especially if he can't think of anything, Iori sighed._

 _"Nii san…. What's the matter?", he asked as he opened the door slidely and poked his head inside his brother's room._

 _"Ah! Iori, just in time! I have something that I think you can help me with!", the older brother literally pulled his little brother into his room and shut the door, not wanting anyone to hear their conversation._

 _"So… What is it, nii san?"._

 _"Iori, this is an emergency!? Please help me!"._

 _"A-ano… nii san…."._

 _"I need YOUR HELP, to think of a present for a girl on White Day!!!"._

 _"... Why-?"._

 _"What do you mean, why!? Please help me, Iori! I'll be meeting up with **her** soon!"._

 _"... I see… For **My Future nee san…".**_

 _"... Ne… nii san. Shouldn't you know what, nee san likes? Like her favorite food or something like that.."._

 _"Hmmm… Now that you say it… She likes sweet food but not much.. Likes cute things.. Likes…"._

 _Iori smiled at his brother's continuoes rambling._

 _'Nii san really does like nee san a lot.'._

 _"AH!! I know what I can make for her! Thanks a bunch, Iori!", Iori was snapped out his thoughts at his brother's loud voice._

 _"Nii san, you didn't actually needed my help at all…", he smiled_.

 _Mitsuki quickly grabbed some stuff and ran out of the building._

 _First on the list is the stationary shop, followed by the supermarket and finally his family's cake shop._

 ** _1 Hour and a half Later_**

 _Mitsuki smiled at his perfectly wrapped present for his girlfriend with a small card in an envelope attached to it._

 _He checked his watch and realized that he only had a few minutes left._

 _He quickly slipped out of his apron, grabbed the wrapped package which is a small pastry box and stuffed it into his backpack, bidded his parents farewell and zoomed off towards the meeting area._

_

 **Megumi's Point Of View**

I was waiting for Mitsuki kun at Idolish7's dorm room.

Truth to be told, I am actually also an idol of the Takanashi Production and my manager is **Banri Ogami**. I'm a solo unit, ' _gA_ ' is my sign, it means Guitar Amethyst and I debuted around the same time as **TRIGGER**.

I stared at my watch nervously, it was already 2:30pm and he is still not here yet.

I sighed.

"Nee san, nii san wouldn't ditch you for someone else. So don't worry.", Iori kun said as he winked mysteriously.

The other members just laughed softly to themselves.

I blushed at what he had called me.

' _Ne-nee san..!?'._

"I'm sorry that I'm late!", a familiar cheerful voice that makes my heart skip a beat, everytime I heard it.

I turned around to see my boyfriend panting at the doorway.

"M-Mitsuki kun, are you okay?", I asked as I walked up to him with a handkerchief in hand.

I quickly helped him wiped his forehead but turned beat red from the tip of my nose to my ears at what I was doing.

Little did I know, Mitsuki kun was also in the same state as I am as he wiped his sweat with my handkerchief by himself.

"Haha! Young youth this days sure does get a little over excited with some 'things'.", **Yamato Nikaidou** , the 'onii san' of Idolish7 remarked slyly.

"Yamato! I HATE you!".

"Aww.. I know that you love me.".

"Argh!?".

"Nii san… *sigh*".

"Ahahaha….!", a soft giggle was heard from me.

Everyone turned around to look at me, eyes wide opened.

It was a surprise to them, since it was the first time when they had heard me laugh.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"T-that was adorable…", Mitsuki kun commented, stunned struck.

I gasped before avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Nice going, Mitsuki.".

"S-shut up!", Mitsuki kun shouted as he blushed.

"Ano… Nii san…".

"What is it, Iori?".

All we saw was Iori kun and Mitsuki kun making winks at each other as an action to cover up their conversation. But some people may think otherwise.

Nikaidou san patted my back gently a little while later, in a way of saying good luck before pushing me towards Mitsuki kun.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Let's leave the both of them to enjoy their cute romantic date together today, shall we?".

"Yes, sir!", was the reply that everybody gave, followed by an abrupt laughter by the other members.

Mitsuki kun took my hand shyly before leading me out of the office.

_

 ** _In The City, Tokyo_**

 _They walked through the streets, hand in hand and keeping an eye on each other to not get lost in the crowd._

 _The young couple received many unwanted glances from the passer-bys around them._

 _The unwanted attention irks Mitsuki straight to the core, as he is getting uncomfortable at the glances of the male passer-bys that were gave towards Megumi._

 _Not only Mitsuki felt that way, Megumi too._

 _She hates to see her boyfriend receiving a lot of attention from other girls despite not showing this emotion to other._

 _Along the way, they met their seniors whom were also having a their day off because of this special day._

 _The date lasted till night since it was windy at night, they decided to visit the beach._

 _Having to have dated with each other for a few months only, the both of them had grown attached to each others presences. They may cuddle together at times or even spent the day with each others company._

_

 **Mitsuki's Point Of View**

Megumi and I sat by the beach, gazing up into the starry night sky. Just looking at the smile on her face, makes my heart beat faster every second.

'B-but how do I tell her…?'.

I hesitated. I know that we had only dated for a few months but I think it's time that we take a step forward to a new chapter of our lives.

"M-Mitsuki kun, are alright?".

"Hmm… O-oh, I'm fine.".

"Ne, M-Megumi?".

"H-hai!?".

I took out the wrapped package out of my backpack and handed it to her.

"H-happy White Day, M-Megumi!".

I could see that she immediately went startled, blood quickly rushed up her face, smoke could be seen on top of her head.

A blush crept up my cheeks at how adorably startled Megumi was.

"A-ano… Thank you…".

She quickly received the package from me and place it aside.

"T-this is the first time, someone actually gave me something other than manager. T-thank you, Mit-".

"Mitsuki.".

"?".

I laughed at how innocent she looked when she was oblivious to what's happening around her.

"Just call me, 'Mitsuki'.".

"Mitsuki..", she whispered softly.

"Ahahaha…!".

"E-eto….. Don't laugh at m-me!".

"How…. cute….. Your quirky…. personality is just…. too adorable..!", I said between laughs.

Her face just turned even redder like Riku's hair.

Thinking that now the tension was broken, I stood up and moved in front of her. After pulling her up to her feet, I went down on one knee, fishing out a black box from my back pocket and held it in front of her.

"!?".

"I, Izumi Mitsuki, would like to this chance to say a few words. I know we've only dated for a few months, but I think we should start moving towards the next part of our lives together as one.".

I paused for a while to breathe and continued. I cleared my throat before continuing my speech confidently.

"I promise to love you forever, until death do us apart and take care of you in both sickness and health.".

"Megumi Fumiko, will you marry me?", I asked as I opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with an amethyst shaped jewel in the centre.

_

Shocked and surprised by Mitsuki's dedication in his speech, tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

Unable to utter a single word, she nodded her head as sign of agreement as she cracked a teary-eyed smile.

A broad smile appeared on Mitsuki's face. He quickly but gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger, he even princess carried her and spun 360 degrees.

After 3 spins, he gently planted a soft, passionate kiss on her lips and deepened it.

Suddenly, a growl was heard, disturbing their romantic moment. Both of them felt heat creeping up their cheeks, to their nose and ears.

"A-ano… Mitsuki, should we go and find some place to eat?".

"That's okay. Cause…", Mitsuki replied as he took the pastry box that he had given her and opened it.

"Y-you made this.., f-for me!?", Megumi questioned surprised.

"Y-yeah..".

She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before slowly pick up one of the heart-shaped cookies with little stars sprinkled on it and began munching on it.

He blushed but quickly recovered and stole a bite on the cookie that she was holding.

"H-hey!".

"Heh, heh!".

"Hahaha!".

"Hahaha!".

They ended up cuddling with each other, until it was time to go home and of course, they finished up the cookies as well.

And they lived happily ever after….

 **~ The End ~**


End file.
